Memory and/or processing resources of a computer may be used to perform computing operations. An operating system of the computer may consume at least some memory and/or processing resources, thus limiting the memory and/or processing resources available to perform computing operations. One approach to control the amount of memory and processing resources used by the operating system includes, during installation of the operating system on the computer, not installing operating system resources that are deemed to be unused or unwanted on the computer.
However, over time as the computer is used, the type and amount of memory and processing resources associated with the operating system and/or the memory and processing footprint of the operating system may grow due to updates, backups, unused resources, and other process resources being added to the operating system. This can sometimes result in decreased performance of the computer.